


Biscotti

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Biscotti

  
«Ti andrebbe di assaggiare questi biscotti? Li ha fatti mia madre»  
Atobe osserva i biscotti che gli aveva porso Tezuka, dall’aspetto sembravano davvero invitanti e sarebbe stato un peccato non approfittarne.  
Ne prese uno sentendo un intenso odore di agrumi, probabilmente nella frolla la donna doveva aver grattugiato della scorza di limone.  
«Sembrano buoni»  
Lo assaggiò masticandolo lentamente, il sapore leggermente aspro si adattava perfettamente all’impasto rendendo il biscotto di una bontà unica.  
«Li ha fatti davvero tua madre?»  
«Sì»  
«Allora falle i miei complimenti, sono davvero ottimi»  
«Lo farò Atobe.»


End file.
